Alternate Ending: The Stolen Love Potion
by HOAFAN4EVER
Summary: As the title says, This is an Alternate Ending to "THE STOLEN LOVE POTION."  Please Review!/? :
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, let me explain: **_

_**BEFORE I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF THE SEQUEL FOR "THE STOLEN LOVE POTION" I WROTE THIS AS THE ENDING.**_

_**PICS R WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN ABOUT WHAT IT IS NOW! IF I WROTE A SEQUEL TO THIS ENDING, THE SEQUEL WOULD BE REALLY REALLY DIFFERENT! **_

_**THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN CHP. 10 OF THE STOLEN LOVE POTION.  
><strong>_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS! :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Stolen Love Potion<strong>__**: **__**Alternate Ending**_

**Nina's POV**

Finally! Fabian's not under Joy's love spell, Joy's being taken away, my friends are all here! Everything is great!

Here I was, dancing with Fabian in the middle of the dance floor at the "Bloom of Spring" dance outside of the school.

"You look beautiful Nina." Fabian whispered

I blushed and kissed his lips shortly.

"What was that for?" He laughed

"For being you." I said

"Well then-" He leaned in and kissed my lips again but this time it was... a nice amount of time.

We pulled away, smiling like idiots.

"Jerome!" I heard Alfie call Jerome's name

"What happened?" I looked over to Alfie

He pointed to the faint silhouette of a tall person walking away towards the house.

"Hold on Fabian…" I let go of Fabian's shoulders and he nodded

"Jerome!" I called after him

He didn't stop.

"Jerome!" I ran after him

Finally, he stopped at the front of the house and stood on the porch.

"Jerome…" I walked behind him

"What." He said blankly and turned around

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing." He said

"Really?"

"Yea. Sure… whatever…"

"Jerome." I looked him in the eyes

He sighs and walks away.

"Jerome! Please?"

"….UGH! How can you be so stupid Nina?"

"What?" I asked shocked

"HOW COULD YOU GO BACK TO HIM? HE BROKE YOUR HEART!" He yelled at me

"What? I-I" I asked still confused

"I thought so." He sad

"I went back to him because I love him. And I know that it's not his fault." I finally said

"BUT IT IS!" he raised his hands

"NO IT'S NOT!" I stepped closer to him

"You deserve better than him! Someone who won't break your heart over and over again!" He said

"Again? Fabian hasn't done it before to me and he was under a love potions spell! He's innocent" I defended

"Wow you are that thick." He scoffed

"I am not thick." I stepped closer

"Sure." He stepped closer

"At least I'm not as thick as you."

"But you're still thicker." He stepped closer one last time

It wasn't until then that I noticed that our bodies were 5 inches apart and our faces were even closer...

"**I am n-mph**!" I began but I was stopped by Jerome's lips crashing on mine.

After a few seconds I kind of kissed back. __

_**No! What am I doing? I just got Fabian back!**_

He pulled away and I bet my face said it all: I was shocked

"You deserve someone better." He whispered in my ear

"Like you?" I asked

He shrugs and steps away

"Nina?" Fabian walks up from behind

"H-Hey." I turned around

"You alright?" He puts his arms around my waist and pulled me close

"Y-yea. Don't worry it's just Jer-" I turned around pointing only to find Jerome has left

"Jerome?" He asked

"No- never mind." I said

"Umm alright? Let's get back to the dance?" He smiled

"Yea. Okay." I said

I turned around and saw Jerome watching from the bushes. I caught his eyes and he walked away.

**_What am I going to do?_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If I ended it like this... There would be no PICS R WORTH A THOUSAND WORDS!<br>_**

**_I'M KIND OF GLAD I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN THE ACTUAL STORY! AREN'T YOU?  
><em>**

**_Tell me your thoughts! Please? :)_**

**_Please Review?/!_**

_**_Manda**  
><em>


	2. Author's Note

_**WHOO! THANKS EVERYONE! I LIKE THE OTHER ENDING BETTER;)**_

_**THANKS FOR YOUR OPINON! IT MADE ME HAPPY:)**_

_**SO HOPE YOU ALL HAD A NICE DAY! I DID!**_

_**GOD BLESS! Hope to talk to you all soon! :)**_

_**OH AND I DO NOT SHIP JERINA! I AM 100% FABINA!**_

_**Thanks Again! Please check out my other stories!**_

_**Oh and Did you guys like "HOLD ON" ? **_

_**Please Review on that one?/! **_

_**_Manda (haha)  
><strong>_


End file.
